The Peel Tapes Vol.15
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 15 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 - 08/10 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS from a good FM signal then edited to cassette. The inlay card has the edit dates as: tracks 1-7 25Aug91; 8-10 10Sep91; 11 30Sep91; 12-17 5Oct91; 18 17Oct91; 19 18Oct91; 20-23 23Oct91; 24 27Oct91. The edits were usually done within a couple of weeks of broadcast *The tape sounds like its playing a little slow on digitisation, something that's probably caused/accentuated by the original recording onto HiFi VHS. But the sound quality is good so hopefully this makes up for any speed issues. *Lots of great tracks on this tape: Goodnight Said Florence, Paris Angels, Revolver, Even As We Speak, All About Chad, Poster Children, The Would-Be's, and this would have been the first time I'd heard PJ Harvey and Stereolab. But one band I kept coming back to in the 90's were the enigmatic Philistines Jr., and this was their first single. Does anyone else have a favourite band heard on Peel that no-one else remembers, not even other dedicated Peel listeners? Well, Philistines Jr are my 'Peel band that I loved but no-one else took any notice of at the time...' *TDK AR-X90 Tracklisting *Smashing Pumpkins: Suffer (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 *35 Summers: I Didn't Try (single) RCA *Sweetest Ache: Sickening (7") Sarah SARAH 47 *Goodnight Said Florence: Blu (12" - Ov / Blu) Different Class HCNT 5 *Orchids: Dirty Clothing (LP - Unholy Soul) Sarah SARAH 605 *All About Chad: Embarrassing Moments (7" - Chad's Very First Record) *Paris Angels: Perfume *Even As We Speak: One Step Forward (7") Sarah SARAH 49 *Love Kittens: I Don't Know *Poster Children: Water (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin Tone *Frank And Walters: Fashion Crisis Hits New York 21 September 1991 *Revolver: Painting Pictures (single - 45) Hit Recordings 22 September 1991 *Poster Children: Where We Live (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin Tone 22 September 1991 *P.J. Harvey: Dress (single) Too Pure 29 September 1991 *Courtney Love: Highlights (single) K 29 September 1991 *Courtney Love: Hey Antoinette (single) Feel Good All Over 29 September 1991 *Butterfly Child: Softest Thing Since Skin (EP - Tooth Fairy) H.ark! 29 September 1991 *Papa Sprain: Flying To Vegas 12 October 1991 *Stereolab: Super-Electric (10" EP) Too Pure 13 October 1991 *Philistines Jr.: Reggie Jackson (12" - Greenwich, CT) Tarquin 19 October 1991 *Family Cat: Colour Me Grey (CDS)' (Bad Girl) 19 October 1991 *Popguns: Gesture (12" - Crazy) Midnight Music 19 October 1991 *Would-Be's: My Radio Sounds Better In The Dark (7") Vinyl Solution 19 October 1991 *Teenage Fanclub: The Concept (7") Creation 20 October 1991 File ;Name *C175 The Peel Tapes Vol.15.mp3 ;Length *1:34:52 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ...Mr Maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1999 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Peel shows